Tattered Souls -A Warriors Fan Fiction-
by Colossal Squid
Summary: Tattered Shadow has spent whole, short, life with the Tribe. And soon it will be time for the next migration back to the Rio Grande. However, something goes terribly wrong and Tattered Shadow is banished from the Tribe. Will he survive on his own? And if he does, may he seek vengeance on the ones he once loved?


**[Author's Notes- Hallo. This my new fan fiction in progress. c: Now, this starts out with a Tribe. You know, like the Tribe of Rushing water! c: However, I'm going to try and keep the names more like the ancients. c; I'm not going to reveal anything else, as it will be a surprise on how the plot unravels. This page is for the alliances, locations, etc. After I post this, I don't know when the first chapter will be out due to school, but I will be up eventually. This will also be with original characters.]**

 **The Tribe of Flourishing Skys**

Alliances

 **Shaman** : Raging Fire. Average sized tom with yellow eyes, short, dull white fur with golden fur on his back, head, and several blotches exceeding down to his paws and tail-tip. Several scars are across is body. Raging Fire tends to be strict, but he's very loyal to his tribe and has a soft spot for those he truly cares about.

 **Scouts** : Shattered Stone. A rather skinny she-cat with yellow eyes, short, dark grey fur with snowy white paws and neck fur. She tends to be a little snappy at the younger members of Tribe, but only because she wants them to be the best they can be. Generally, Shattered Stone means the very best for her Tribe and would die for it.

Whispering Wind. A long-legged she-cat with blue eyes, mid-length, pale grey fur with a white muzzle and front left paw. She has a scar from a stab wound in her right shoulder from a Bison. She is a little cold hearted at times and can seem quite demanding, but Whispering Wind does care deep down inside her heart.

Crooked Horn. An average sized tom cat with amber eyes, short, white fur with black patches scattered across his body. Part of his right ear is torn from a fight with a coyote. Crooked Horn is respectful to those with authority over him and tends to put the other members of the Tribe before him. However, he also tends to be quite clumsy.

Breezy Hills. A smaller tom cat with yellow eyes, mid-length, black fur with white flecks on his muzzle. A long scar exceeds from his left cheek down to his left shoulder blade. Breezy Hills is rather narcissistic and brash; not to mention down right mean at times.

 **Wardens** : Swooping Talon. Huge tom cat with amber eyes, short, grey tabby fur with splashes of white on his muzzle and underbelly. He is blind in his right eye due to an injury given to him by a coyote. Swooping Talon tends to be friendlier towards others and can be very flirty, though he embarrasses himself quite often.

Muddy Water. A young, average sized she-cat with amber eyes, short, brown tabby fur with white blotches on her belly and leg fur. She is shy and secretive, she doesn't talk much. Muddy Water usually only speaks when spoken to. Even then, only if it's very important.

Clouded Heart. An average sized tom cat with yellow eyes, short, black fur with dull white rings of fur around his eyes. He walks with a bit of a limp, but it's mild. A bite growly and defensive, Clouded Heart isn't that easy to get along with. However he does have a soft spot for his loved ones.

Roaring Storm. A well-built tom cat with blue eyes, short, pure white fur with several scars. Roaring Storm is deaf in lucky only one ear. Roaring Storm, due to being deaf in one ear, often has to be talked to very slowly. Generally, he tries to be nice and ignore what others say about him.

 **Pursuers** : Tangled Branches. A long-legged she-cat with blue eyes, tangled, white fur with orange blotches on her back and head. She absolutely loves kits and hopes to have her own someday. Tangled Branches is loyal to the Tribe and always will be.

Frosted Dew. An average sized she-cat with blue-grey eyes, short, dark grey fur with white around her nose and under her chin. A small scar is right on her nose from a small scratch from a prairie dog. Typically, Frosted Dew likes to be the best at everything and can be very narcissistic. However, she knows when she has taken something too far.

Morning Breeze. A skinny and long-legged tom cat with yellow eyes, short, white fur with grey fur on his back, ears, head, and the top half of his tail. Morning Breeze is witty and playful, as well as loyal and brave.

Falling Feathers. A strong, well-built tom cat with amber eyes, mid-length, golden tabby with splashes of with fur on his face, legs, and underbelly. Flirtatious and a little awkward at times, he can get a little embarrassed. Overall, he tends to be kind.

 **Queens and Kits** : Moonlit Puddle. An average sized she-cat with yellow eyes, mid-length, grey fur with black flecks scattered around her body. A bite scar is on the side of her right face from when a bobcat attacked her. Moonlit Puddle is warm and caring, but tough at the same time. [Normally a Warden] Mother of Crystallized Thunder. A she-kit with yellow eyes, short and smooth, with golden tufts of along her head, back, to her tail tip, and exceeding a little ways to her underbelly. Also mother of Racing Skies. A tom-kit with amber eyes, mid-length, black fur with blotches of white on his legs and underbelly.

Trampled Flowers. A long-legged she-cat with blue eyes, mid-length, grey tabby with blotches of white on her underbelly, legs, tail, and muzzle. She has a three-way scar on her flank from an attack from a hawk. Trampled Flowers can be a little snappy and arrogant, but mostly just keeps it all to herself. [Normally a Scout] Mother of Tattered Shadow. A tom-kit with one blue eye and one yellow eye, mid-length, Black fur with dull white rings around his eyes.

Leaping Rabbit. A lean and graceful she-cat with amber eyes, short, light brown tabby fur with splashes of white on her muzzle, underbelly, and paws. Leaping Rabbit is loyal and brave, always putting the Tribe before herself. She's also quite talkative. [Usually a Warden] Mother of Whirling Clouds. A tom-kit with yellow eyes, short, dark grey fur with blotches of black fur on his legs and paws. Also mother of Tumbling Rocks. A tom-kit with amber eyes, short, brown tabby fur with white fore-legs and white back paws. And also the mother of Fallen Snow. A she-kit with yellow eyes, mid-length, pale grey tabby fur with splashes of white around her nose, jaw, ear tips, fore-legs, and lower chest, and a black pattern of stripes.

 **Deacons** : Sharpened Stone. An elderly tom cat with dull amber eyes, mid-length, white fur with black patches scattered across his entire body. Several scars can be found across his body from his time as a warden. Normally, Sharpened Stone is very grouchy and demanding, but also loves to tell stories.

Flying Heart. An elderly she-cat with yellow eyes, short, silver and black tabby fur with blotches of white on her paws and underbelly. She also has several tufts of fur missing along her spine. Flying Heart is sweet and caring to everyone in the Tribe. However, her speech patterns are often stuttered at interrupted by a series of coughs.

Burnt Bough. An elderly tom cat with one blue eye [left] and one yellow [right], short, dull black fur with dull white fur around his muzzle and his front paws. Burnt Bough is usually quiet and secretive, never really talking to anyone. In fact, he prefers to be alone.

 **Cats outside of the Tribe** : Iris. A skinny she-cat with green eyes, mid-length, cream tabby fur with white splashes all over. Iris is witty and friendly, but often finds herself in trouble. She lives on a ranch with her house folk in Kansas.

Woody. A slightly chubby elderly tom cat with blue eyes, slick, Brown tabby fur that's speckled with white on his face and blotches of white on his legs and chest. Woody sleeps quite a bit, and often just appears plain lazy. Which is actually very much true. However, he does have some pretty good stories about his youth if you ever catch him awake. He lives with his house folk on a ranch in Kansas.

Chester. A huge tom cat with emerald green eyes, short and smooth, black fur with a white chest, underbelly, and paws. Chester is very aggressive at times and is simply plain black hearted. He is untrusting of everyone and seems to chase everyone away. Chester is a rouge.

Whistler. A lean tom cat with blue eyes, smooth, sandy fur with black paws, muzzle, and tail-tip. He is friendly and outgoing once you get to know him, but is also sceptical about others at first. Whistler is very protective of his loved ones. He lives on a farm with his house folk in Colorado.

Whiskey. A lean she-cat with blue eyes, smooth, sandy fur with black paws, muzzle, and tail-tip. She loves to meet new cats of all shapes and sizes, however her brother blocks her from doing so most of the time. Whiskey has also dreamt about exploring the Great Plains and what it has to offer, but she never seems to get the chance. She lives with her house folk on a farm in Colorado.

Pudding. A hefty tom cat with green eyes, fluffy, grey fur with black patches all over. Pudding is rather lazy and inconsiderate, thinking he's that he's the greatest of them all. He is really just plain spoiled. Lives in a dwelling with rather wealthy house folk.

Regenbogen. A skinny she-cat with blue eyes, thick but short, ginger tabby fur with patches of white on her chest, paws, fore-legs, tail, and nose. Regenbogen is rather quiet and shy, being a former Kittie-Varmint of abusive house folk, and is a little untrusting at first. She is a loner to now randomly roams about.

 **Other Animals** : Blossom. A female bobcat with yellow-amber eyes, thick, light brown fur with grey-white fur on her underbelly, muzzle, and nose, as well as black stripes and spots on her legs. Blossom has a short tail, of course. She is unusually rather timid, due to her bad past with High-Paws. She is also caring about those around her.

Tumble Weed. A male bobcat with yellow-amber eyes, thick, light brown fur with grey-white fur on his muzzle, underbelly, and lower legs, he also has random stripes and spots of black on his legs and face. Of course, he has a short tail. Tumble Weed is rather hostile and aggressive towards others, and takes offense easily.

Avalanche. A huge male Puma with amber-yellow eye, thick and short, sandy brown fur, darker fur around his eyes, tail tip, and claws, with splashes of white on his mouth, underbelly and paws. Avalanche is solitary and secretive, but most definitely not aggressive towards others.

 **Where is the Tribe of Flourishing Skies set?**

The Tribe of Flourishing Skies lives in the North American Great Plains. They migrate seasonally from the bottom of the Rocky Mountains and the northern prairies in the spring, to the southeastern Red River during the dry season and autumn, down to the Rio Grande in winter, and then head back towards the Rocky Mountains my heading Northeast instead of following the same trail back. Usually the Tribe of Flourishing Skies leaves a moon to a moon and a half before the next migration.


End file.
